


Remember Me

by GabsHardy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHardy/pseuds/GabsHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to know what I like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

_**Title:** Remember Me_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Characters/Pairings:** Kara Thrace/Sam Anders_

_A/N: Written for the bsg_epics comm at LJ; prompt was Sam using the line "I want you to know what I like."_

_  
_

Sam had been awake for what felt like hours, but Kara still slept peacefully in his arms. He watched her in the glow of the early Caprican light, wanting to memorize her features. He knew they didn't have much time left together, and there was no guarantee he'd ever see her again. Any moment could be their last, and when it came, he wanted to remember everything.

The feel of her body stretching against his alerted him to her awakening well before she opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw him focused on her.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey," he replied softly. She frowned slightly, noticing that things weren't quite normal.

"Everything ok?"

"Kara, I like my coffee with a ridiculous amount of sugar and cream. I can't drink it black; I'd rather drink sea water. I get ribbed for that a lot, and I'll admit it's not very manly of me."

"Ok... yeah, I'd probably make fun of you too."

"I love getting up in the morning and going for a run on the beach. When we're travelling and there's no beach nearby, it's hard to motivate myself. City streets or woods just aren't the same."

"Yeah, those aren't nearly as sandy." She was still bewildered, but had decided to go along with him for the time being.

"My favorite scent on a woman is vanilla. My favorite color is blue. I love a good pair of brand new jeans. I like books, but prefer TV. I like learning, and sometimes wish I hadn't gone pro so I could've stayed in college. I think I could've been one of those students who sticks around for 10 years. My skills in the kitchen are limited, but the things I can do, I do really well. I like warm, sunny weather, the kind that lets me wear sandals or no shoes at all. Comedy movies are my favorites. A lot of people think it'd be sports, but those are always so cheesy. Speaking of cheese, I like it on almost anything I eat. I like breakfast for dinner. Or for lunch. Really, I guess breakfast is my favorite meal."

"Sam," she cut him off, looking lost. "I don't get it."

"Kara, I want you to know what I like. I want you to know who I am. I want you to remember me." He searched her eyes, looking for understanding. Finally, he found it, and she nodded once before burying her face in his neck. After a moment, she tilted her head and whispered into his ear.

"Sam, I could never forget you."


End file.
